Tick Tock
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: Not a Kesha fic. Not a slash fic. just an angst/blow off steam/happy Birthday Stoppy Fic. Now read it Rating moved up because of second chapter, which is definitely rated T. It's a horror fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Like my totally original 100% inspired by myself title?**

… **Yah, not really.**

**OKAY, FIRST OFF: My Internet BFF/Twin sister/Psychic buddy CATCHINGWIND(Or Stoppy :3) made a story titled 'Recycled'. It was angsty. It was dark.**

**It was inspiring.**

**So somehow, that simple little one-shot inspired me to COME BACK to the DP fanfiction forum, and write. Again. For this forum. Is that clear?  
>So apparently, I'll be switching between Danny Phantom and Young Justice depending on my free time…<strong>

**Oh yeah, it was also Stoppy's birthday the other day! :D I hope you all wished her a happy birthday… *****gives pointed looks to readers***** I promised her a story (Well, more like I promised myself I'd do it) for her birthday, but my inspiration has fizzled out. Like, completely. So I had to throw some angst out there to get SOMETHING done. Of course, maybe this isn't the best thing for a semi-birthday gift… Ah well, it has Clockwork in it :D That'll do.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even legal. Of course I don't own Danny Phantom.**

…

Most humans are not nearly as interesting as Danny. They live normal, boring lives; lives where the only concern is whether they get a high enough raise or how well the stock market does that day. It's all they do, nothing else. Be born, live their life, have kids, die. Some move on, some become ghosts. It's as ever lasting as time. It doesn't change. At all.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The sounds of a beating heart, in a way.

But Danny was -_is_- different. He was never a normal person to begin with. Having parents as famous ghost-hunters did that to you. It also didn't help that everyone in the world thought his parents were crazy, and to an extent, thought Danny was crazy also.

Jazz managed to emerge from this shadow, this legacy of ghosts. She strode ahead, lived in the spotlight, and basked in the presence of knowledge. Her own legacy seemed to cast her brother into an even deeper shadow, one that nearly everybody left him in.

Danny's parents were always to busy working on new inventions, his sister to busy studying. His only friend was himself. The little five-year-old, with a pudgy tummy and flushed cheeks would spend hours at a time just sitting in his backyard building little towers out of sticks, not deterred at all when they fell over, just choosing to start again.

A fresh start.

This was when Clockwork took notice of the perfectly human boy. The ghost of time saw how Danny saw the world in his childish fashion. How _everything _he saw seemed to be a new thing each day. Clockwork would watch in his time-mirror-portal-things as Danny's one-of-a kind blue eyes would just widen to impossible proportions at even the tiniest ants. It was adorable. It was endearing.

It was refreshing to Clockwork, having grown increasingly tired over the years over how _ignorant _humans were becoming. They were… boring, to say the least. They saw things, but they didn't _see_. This little boy, with his blue eyes and pudgy face and dirt smudged face, may have held the key to the salvation of the human race.

Then Tucker Foley moved in, in first grade. The two-Danny and Tucker- became instant friends for reasons nobody but the two of them knew. And in third grade, Samantha 'Sam' Manson moved to Amity Park, three blocks away.

_TickTockTickTock._

Clockwork watched as the glow, the spark he had seen in Danny cover up and fade as the dark-haired boy tried to be more 'normal' around his friends, to try and see everything darker like Sam, or love technology more like Tucker.

The Master of Time looked away for years, until the first year of High school for the 'Intrepid Trio.'

That was when nothing had changed…

Even when everything had.

_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…_

…

A long, long time ago, there was a period of time known as 'Childhood'. It also goes by several other names: Innocence, naivety, and purity… It's a time where friendships are first made, and where girls have cooties and boys are disgusting. Laughter rings in this part of the timeline.

The next period of time is known as 'Tween hood'. Words that define this age period are: Indecision, uncomfortable, changing. It's when the first signs of _real _bullying show, both in real life and online. It's when kids are beginning to enter the world and are trying to find their place in the fast moving river of life. Friendships are permanently established, pacts are agreed on, and the group of kids began to divide.

'The teen years': Moody, arrogant, defiant, and stubborn… the list goes on and on. Kids become independent, become all of a sudden _adults_. Chalk drawings on the driveway or stick buildings are long gone by now. People are placed into groups, groups that they can never really change unless something major happens. You stay with the same people until the end of high school, where you leave your town and go to college in a new school, new place.

A fresh start.

_Ti-ick, tock. Ti-ick, tock._

…

_Inhale… exhale._

_Breathe._

And then, suddenly, you **can't.**

Because all the air's just rushing out of your lungs and all you can focus on is the blinding green light in front of you and then suddenly everything's changing so fast that you can't even understand it and out of nowhereohgodthere'ssomuchpainwhywon'titstopyouwantto-

…

When you wake up, you shakily reach up a white-gloved hand to brush your equally pale hair out of your neon green eyes.

Nothing has changed.

_Everything has changed…_

…

Tick…

Tock…..

_Tick…... _

_Tock…..._

_**BEEEEEEEEEP.**_

…

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. Hope y'all liked it. I forgot how much fun writing Danny!angst is…<br>Again, happy birthday Stoppy, and just wait till I get my act together and type up your REAL birthday present XP  
>REVIEW.<strong>

**~OHA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay y'all. I am bored. Stoppy requested this. So I wrote this. Because I can. **

**Curse you, CatchingWind! :U Lol XD Don't worry, I still luv ya, sis XP**

**I have no idea whether this is a follow-up to the last chapter, or just some random thing after that.**

**Disclaimer: Pfft. 'Nuff said.**

…

* * *

><p>When you've lost something…<p>

When nothing's the same…

When no one wants you…

Who are you?

**_All alone, pretending their, beside me..._**

**_All alone, I walks with them 'til morning..._**

**_..._**

They'll be back. They have to be, their just asleep. Their alive, they have to be _alive_, all the red on their bodies and on his hands is just _red_, they have to _come back, please, come back! WAKE UP!_

**_In the darkness, he real-izes._**

**_They're never coming BACK._**

**_Because he killed them..._**

**_..._**

They'll be back. They always come back. For now, he'll just play in the empty dead room all by himself. He has a blank wall, and fresh, new, red fingerpaint.

He can wait.

They'll be back.

* * *

><p>When you were younger, there was the concept of winning and losing. But the bigger question is: what have you lost, then?<p>

_Everything…_

Because now nothing's the same.

You're lost.

Alone.

Misplaced.

Again.

* * *

><p>That first lyric of that song, by -what was it? Oh yeah, Katy Perry. 'Fireworks' or something.<p>

_**...**_

_**Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag**_

_**Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**_

_**...**_

The rest of the song was spent explaining to the listener that they could do whatever they wanted, and there was nothing to stop them from doing it.

But Danny didn't believe in that_._

He was a plastic bag. He was drifting through wind, through life, lost.

Alone.

Misplaced.

Tumbling over and over, again and again…

There wasn't an escape.

Not anymore.

**_Well news flash: No you ca-an't._**

**_You're stuck here, never alive again..._**

**_..._**

Much better.

* * *

><p><em>Tick… Tock.<em>

_Tick… Tock._

* * *

><p>Why can't it just all <em>end<em>?

Even if he was dead, a _ghost_, it wouldn't make any difference.

Because you know what?

That's. It.

He's given up.

Forever.

His mind's breaking, and he's not even trying to keep it together anymore.

It's too hard.

Too much responsibility.

He's only fourteen... he can't do this anymore.  
>He thought he could handle it.<p>

_He was wrong._

**_Pressure, pushing down on me..._**

**_Pushing down on you, no one ask for..._**

**_..._**

It's crushing him. Pain pain _pain_, _everywhere_, it doesn't _stop_, it'll _never stop-_

_**Then suddenly, it's all over.**_

_**All that's left, my bloody grin...**_

_**...**_

Much better.

* * *

><p>He's not Danny Fenton anymore.<p>

He's just Phantom now.

Good-bye, world. And good luck.

You're going to need it.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Tick…_

_..._

_TICK…_

…

…

Tock.

* * *

><p><em>Amity Park Gazette:<em>

_Local teenage ghost hero Danny Phantom goes on rampage. Several dead; many missing, presumed dead._

_Among the missing includes the entire local family of ghost hunters, the Fentons. Close family friends of the youngest, Danny; 14, are also reported gone after the first attack occurred._

_Mayor Vlad Masters was unavailable for comment._

* * *

><p>… <strong>I have no idea what I'm doing now. Don't judge me. XD<strong>

**Anyway, THERE YOU GO, STOPPEH! :3 Although… yeah. tee hee! XP**

**So… first attempt at horror. And Danny looses his mind in the attempt. Oh, wow. Cliche, much?**

**Anyway, I had WAY to much fun twisting those normal songs into something far, far darker. *evil laugh* Maybe I should be a psychiatrist... I have fun twisting things XP**

**REVIEW.**

**~OHA**


End file.
